In various storage systems, a controller stores data in multiple memory devices using a redundant storage scheme supporting data recovery, such as, for example, a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) scheme. Methods for data recovery in multi-device storage systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,645,749, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems and methods for storing the firmware and other data of a flash memory controller, such as using a RAID configuration across multiple flash memory devices or portions of a single memory device. In various embodiments, the firmware and other data used by a controller, and error correction information, such as parity information for RAID configuration, may be stored across multiple flash memory devices, multiple planes of a multi-plane flash memory device, or across multiple blocks or pages of a single flash memory device. The controller may detect the failure of a memory device or a portion thereof, and reconstruct the firmware and/or other data from the other memory devices or portions thereof.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,021,343, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a data storage device that includes a non-volatile memory having a three-dimensional (3D) memory configuration. The data storage device may further include selection circuitry configured to select data for a parity operation in accordance with a parity scheme. The parity scheme may correspond to a string-based and group-based striping pattern.